Fighting with Friendship
by supersillee06
Summary: RANDOMNESS OF DOOM! Okay some NarHin and NejiTenTen.... TenTen and Hinata faceoff fight... Enjoy!This story has been taken ova by my random buddy! I can't remember her sn though...


**WARNING!!! Very Random!!! WARNING!!!!**

**This is a role play me and my friend did in Math Class… We were very bored and very hyper… this is no longer a one-shot... my friend wanted to continue!  
**

**WARNING!!! Very Random!!! WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Characters involved, but I half own this role play.**

* * *

_TenTen and Neji,_ Hinata and others, **Actions**

* * *

Konnichiwa, TenTen! **licks your cheek**

**_backs away slowly_** _Konichiwa Hinata_!

**takes Pockey TM and pokes your forehead**

**_puts hands behind back_** _"don't push your luck Mrs. Poker"_

**Takes out kunai from pocket and twirls it between her fingers**

**_pulls out a non-ninja weapon unidentified by Hinata_** "_Do you know what this is… let's just say I got an upgrade_"

**blank gaze** "oooh… pretty…." **stares**

"_Baka_" **_puts machete back in the sheath, brings out Ribbons_** "_let's have a clean match_"

**sigh, crack knuckles, neck and legs** "okay then. May the best Kunoichi win" **gets into Jyakkugen position**

**_Notices Ribbons are not Ribbons but Summoning scrolls_** "_You won't survive this_" **_giggles_** "_Okay maybe I won't go that hard on you"_

**laughs** "Hey were BFFs so it'll be ok. Don't hold back k?" **performs many hand seals** "Byakugan!" **eyes become white and pupil-less with veins showing on the sides of Hinata's head**

"_Okay…_" **_sigh_** "_Don't hit any vital organs!_"

**smiles, then gets back into position** "Let's do this!"

**_smiles_** "_Summoning Scrolls_!" **_starts spinning scrolls around_**

**runs towards you with determination while holding out her right palm in front of her**

**_rises in air with scrolls spinning rapidly around her, shurikins and kunais come flying towards Hinata_**

"CRAP!" **shuriken hits her in the left leg** "ugh…" **dodges rest of weapons and falls on ground, groaning in pain** "How am i…" **sits up and pulls shuriken out of leg**

**_winces_** "_sorry_"

"Too late for that!" **Grabs 3 shurikens and throws them at you**

**_dodges all three with ease_** "_You'll have to do better than that Hyuga Hinata!_"

**grins, then runs towards you** "shadow clone jutsu!" **Many Hinatas appear **"Go!" **Hinata throws kunais and shurikens at you**

"_Hey that's Naruto's… OWWW!!!_" **_poof_ _Random object appears with Kunais through it TenTen appears behind Hinata_** "_Don't you love Substitution!_" **_Has Kunai at Hinata's neck_** "_I win!_"

"Fair deal… silent death technique… Impressive…" **puts finger on the kunai and brings it down from her neck** "HeHe…" **turns around smiling** "Ramen?"

"_Sure! You'll probably even see your Naruto there…_" **_Pauses_** "_Or here…_"

**Naruto is walking in, Hinata turns around to see him** "Naruto-Kun!" **tries to run toward him** "Ouch" **looks at leg**

"_Again I'm SOOO Sorry!_" **_runs over to Hinata_**

**looks at wound, Naruto has Hinata picked up bridal style and he looks worried** Naruto: "Hina… are you ok?" **kisses Hinata's forehead** Hinata: It's nothing… Just a match between me and TenTen.

"_That I kicked your royal Hyuga clan butt in!_" _face perks up_ "_We can ask Tsunade-sama to heal you real fast OR we can take you to wait in the hospital. You pick."_

Hinata: I'll be ok. **gets down from Naruto's arms, smiles at TenTen**

"_Liar, Naruto, grab her and take her to the hospital or I will._"

Naruto: ok **Naruto picks up Hinata and walks off** TenTen, you coming?"

"_Well, I don't need medical attention because Mrs. 'I'm okay' didn't make a scratch on me, but I'll come anyway._

Hinata: **sticks tongue out at you** meanie.

"_You know it BFF!"_

**All Laugh**_  
_

* * *

**Sorry if this is too random for you… It think our hyper randomness is funny… especially in stupid math!!! It was probably more fun to write it then it was to read it... sorry... This is written almost exactly how it is on paper… we made lots of grammar mistakes but I fixed some…. Arigato for reading! Bye!**


End file.
